Astaroth
Biography One of the most ancient and powerful Demons, for centuries Astaroth has been seducing and tempting human beings to inadvertently take part in his evil plots. Now, all the pieces are in place, and it's time to take direct action and conquer all of humanity. Unlocks * Astaroth (Character): Purchase the Astaroth DLC. * Duke (Skin): Purchase the Astaroth DLC. * Infernal (Skin): Purchase the Astaroth DLC. * Invocation (Skin): Purchase the Astaroth DLC. * Mantis (Skin): Purchase the Astaroth DLC. * Overlord (Skin): Purchase the Astaroth DLC. Stats Skills COMPASS: Pulls up a compass for a few seconds that will roughly point in the direction of the nearest investigator. The color of the pointer on the compass varies depending on the distance from the investigator. Red means far away, yellow means getting closer, and blue means nearby. If the compass is a single pale blue dot, it means that the investigator is near the general area. There is a cool down period between compass usages. TELEPORT: Teleports the creature near the investigators. SPLINTERS: Places down splinters. If an investigator steps on the splinters, they will become trapped and will temporarily be unable to move and will be highlighted to Astaroth. Once the investigator is freed, they will suffer a temporary movement speed debuff. BREAKDOWN: Whilst Breakdown is active, investigator's screen will appear as though they are having a mental breakdown, they will involuntarily start sprinting, they will not be able to interact with objects, their compass and glow stick cool downs will be regressed, their camera will become more difficult to turn, and their flashlights will no longer stun or slow down Astaroth. DISRUPTION: Astaroth and a highlighted, otherwise random, investigator will switch places. Has a range of 75m. If Astaroth is out of range when he uses Disruption, he will still switch places with the investigator, however the investigator will not be teleported the full distance. Instead, they will be teleported to the max range. SPRINT: Movement speed will temporarily be increased. Exposition to light will cancel the sprint. Traits * MALEFICENT: Astaroth's Horror increases by 2% each time he is stunned. * VENERATION: Powers recharge by 12% each time an idol is summoned. Tips Astaroth is high risk, high reward character. His skills can work for him just as well as they can work against him. Using Disruption will split the investigators, making the now alone investigator easy prey. However, if Astaroth cannot find the investigator he switched places with, he runs the risk of allowing the investigators to cover more ground quicker than if they were together. This also applies to Breakdown, which can work both for, and against him. If he uses Breakdown when too close to investigators, they will easily sprint away from him. However, if he times the use of Breakdown so that it ends when the investigators are near, rather than when it begins, he'll have a much easier time catching them as they'll be out of stamina, and their glow sticks will be on cool down again. Astaroth can easily find investigators he separates by placing Splinters near an idol summoning location, summoning the idol and triggering Veneration, then use Disruption. This will teleport the investigator into the trap, stun them whilst Astaroth is attacking the main group, and leave them highlighted by both the Splinters and the idol when Astaroth finishes his attack. However, the investigators must be within range for this tactic to work. Skins File:Duke.jpg|Duke (Default) File:Infernal.jpg|Infernal (+1 Light Resistance, -1 Horror) File:Invocation.jpg|Invocation (+1 Skill Usage, -1 Light Resistance) File:Mantis.jpg|Mantis (+1 Perception, -1 Idol Influence) File:Overlord.jpg|Overlord (+1 Horror, -1 Perception) Category:Creature Category:All-Around (Creature)